My Guardian Angel
by Fo Fizzle
Summary: A young girl all alone in a seemingly hopeless world finds comfort and protection in an unlikely friend. Rated T for swearing. Please R&R.


"There she is…" A lone hunter sitting on a roof mumbled quietly to himself. He looked down an alley that was below him where a young human girl was walking quietly. Her only weapon was a pistol that she held shakily as she walked through the alley nervously. It was obvious she had never held a gun before. It was a miracle she was still alive two weeks into the infection.

"Aye Rook, is that her?" A smoker said as he walked behind the hunter.

Rook, the hunter turned to face his friend. "Yeah. It is.' He grumbled as he pulled out a picture from his jacket. The picture showed a young brown haired girl, maybe thirteen in the picture who was hugging an older woman with long blonde hair.

The smoker chuckled as he looked at the picture. Even though the picture was old, you could still tell the girl in the picture was the same girl as the one walking below. They had the same brown hair along with the same dark eyes.

"So we gunna eat her?" The smoker asked jokingly. He knew Rook wasn't looking for a meal.

"Snare, shut up. Just. No." Rook grumbled. He watched as the girl opened a door to a building silently before walking in.

"So what do you plan on doing then?" Snare asked. "She isn't going to just trust you right away. You're an infected. It's going to be her instinct to shoot you."

Rook nodded. "I know. Even though she has a gun she won't be able to do much damage with it. It's a pistol. Plus I highly doubt she can even aim it right." Rook had noticed a lot just from observing her for those few seconds. She was scared, nervous, didn't know how to shoot a gun, and very sad. Rook couldn't blame her though. She was what, only sixteen and all alone in a city infested with zombies. She had every right to be scared.

"Well still, a gun is a gun. How do you plan on approaching her? You can't just go up to her and be like 'oh hey, I'm a hunter but trust me I won't eat you.' That won't work."

"You're right, it won't." Rook said as he saw the girl pass by a window on the second floor of the building she had entered. "I'll probably have to pin her down and tell her."

Snare laughed. "Yeah, because she will trust you even more after you pounce her."

Rook growled. "Hey, it's the only way I can get to her with out her shooting me."

"Why even bother. She's probably never going to make it out anyways. Why do you want to try to save her? She could make a great meal."

Rook looked at the picture in his hand. "Because I made a promise." He grumbled as he tucked the picture away in his jacket pocket. "Now come on. I might need your help."

Snare laughed again. "What do you want me to tie her up while you try to talk to her or something?"

Rook nodded as he hopped across the alley and on top of the building that the girl was in. "That's the plan incase mine fails." He looked down at a door that leads to the main street. The human girl would have to go through there eventually and when she does, Rook would be there to get her.

"What if something gets her inside?" Snare asked from across the alley. "Like another hunter or even a few common."

Rook shook his head. "There can't be anything inside, look around, there's nothing outside. Everyone is out attacking some survivors a few miles south. Even if there is something in there, we'll hear a scream. She's a teenage girl." Rook answered. Survivors have been getting rarer and rarer these days so whenever a group of them comes around, every infected within a fifty mile radius races over to them. Which leaves some hope to those smaller groups and individual survivors who manage to sneak through an empty city. Of course, there are some special infected who wait around just incase some survivors do pass through for an easy meal. Though most don't because it's a waste of time, they would rather attempt to get a hard meal then wait for an easy meal that might never come.

"Aye Rook, I hear crying." Snare called out.

Rook turned around towards Snare. Now that he mentioned it, Rook could also hear crying. Was there a witch nearby?

"Rook, it doesn't sound like a witch if you ask me." Snare said. He had heard his fair share of witches in his life and this definitely wasn't one. Witches tended to sob and weep. This just sounded like uncontrollable crying. Someone was trying not to cry but couldn't help it.

Rook looked down the alley where the crying was coming from. Who the heck could possibly be crying right now? Was it the human? "Yeah it's definitely not a witch, sounds like the human if you ask me."

"Well now what? If there are any other infected nearby then her whining will attract them." Snare pointed out. "Should we go in and get her?"

Rook sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I guess. There isn't going to be a lot of pouncing room in there though." He grumbled. Stupid humans, always making things difficult.

Snare chuckled. "I'll let you go in. If she comes out, I'll get her and then call you out."

Rook nodded and climbed down to the closest window. He grabbed onto the windowsill and then smashed the window so he could climb in. "Don't hurt her if she comes out." Rook shouted out to Snare before climbing in.

The lights in the building did not work so it completely dark. That wasn't a problem for Rook though, he could see easily in the dark like any other infected.

He sniffed the air, to try to catch a whiff of the human's scent. Even though she was about two floors down, Rook could still smell her. Hunters had the strongest sense of smell then any other infected, which came in handy in cases like this.

He walked over to the stairs and began to make his descent to the floor where the human was. He tried to think of a plan to get her without scaring her too much. Should he go in quietly so she doesn't get nervous hearing noise around but not knowing what caused it or should he make noise so she will know something is out there? It was a tough choice, either way she was going to get scared.

Rook decided to go with the quiet option. That way she won't know an infected was around and try to run. He wasn't sure if that was the right choice but as long as he got her on his side it wouldn't matter how he introduced himself.

He paused when he got to the floor she was on. Her scent was strong now; she must be in a room nearby. Rook walked into the hallway and sniffed around a bit before coming to a door a few feet away. She was in there. The crying was loud and her scent was strong. No doubt she was in there.

Rook took in a deep breath as he grabbed the door knob. He twisted it slightly and he could hear the crying stop as the girl heard the noise. Taking another breath, he swung open the door and then ran in the room.

The girl was sitting in the corner, her cheeks were red and tears were streaming down her face when she saw Rook. She let out a scream and tried to grab her pistol but it was too late. Rook was already on top of her.

"Please, no! I don't want to die! Get off! Get off!" The girl screamed as she punched and kicked at Rook.

Rook put a hand over her mouth and used his other hand and legs to pin her down and make her immobile. "Shut up." He ordered as the girl stared at him with huge frightened eyes. "You will attract others with all this screaming."

The girl whimpered a bit and more tears fell down her cheeks. She obviously thought she was going to die.

"Look, I'm not here to kill you or to harm you in anyway, I'm on your side." Rook said to the girl who was still squirming and trying to break free. "Stop moving and listen to me!" He hissed angrily and got close to her face. The girl stopped moving but let out another loud sob, only muffled by his hand.

Rook sighed. "I'm on your side. What don't you get about that?" He asked as he moved his hand away from the girl's mouth.

The girl screamed once again, this time her voice wasn't muffled and she kicked and squirmed in an attempt to get free.

Rook flinched at her scream. It was oddly familiar but the fact that she had just screamed in his ear is what made him flinch. He put his hand over her mouth again in an attempt to quiet her.

She trembled under his touch. Fear was convulsing through her body as she looked up at the face of a killer. Dried blood was crusted around his mouth and wounds were on the visible parts of his body. His teeth were yellow and cracked into points and his lips were curled into a snarl. He expected her to trust him?

"Just be quiet please." Rook begged as he noticed the girl go pale. "Give me a chance." He said and removed his hand from her mouth. The girl was speechless now, not even crying anymore. Shock seemed to have set in; she thought she was going to die.

Rook sighed. He would have to get off her before she would trust him. He glanced over at the gun, which about a foot away. He leaned over and grabbed it before getting off the human. He didn't want her to try to shoot him.

The girl looked up at him after he got off. She was confused and scared. Why wasn't she dead yet?

"Look here." Rook began. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know who you are, even though you don't know me. I'm here to protect you. To make sure you make it out of this hell hole."

The girl continued to be silent. She dared not to move or make any noise.

Rook looked at the girl with a slight twist to his head. Did she think he was a t-rex or something? Not moving wasn't going to change the fact that he knew she was here. "You can trust me. Your name is Robyn. You're sixteen years old and your mom turned into an infected while you were at school. Your dad was immune but he got killed by a group of infected after joining up with a large group of other survivors."

"Y-y-you knew my dad?" Robyn, the young girl asked quietly. She was still wary of the hunter; she wasn't going to trust him that easily.

"No. I did find his body though. I asked around what had happened and found that he had gotten killed by a charger." Rook said. He watched as a tear slid down the girl's cheek at the realization that her father was dead.

"Oh…" She choked out as she got into a feeble position. She cried softly, she had thought her dad may have survived. She looked up at the hunter, who was still sitting there, not moving, and not attacking her. "Why do you want to help me?" She asked. "I thought zombies were supposed to want to eat me."

"Most of them do, in fact even I want to eat you but I won't. You could say it's against my morals." Rook said as he got closer to the girl. "And you don't need to know why I'm helping you, you should just be grateful I am. You would not survive here long all by yourself."

Robyn nodded. "B-but how can I trust you?" She asked, tears choking up her voice.

Rook shrugged. "Well if I were going to kill you then I would have done so by now. You don't have to trust me either but if you don't you will be an easy meal real soon." He said as he stood up. "Now look, I don't plan on leaving you here but you better get up." He extended a hand out to Robyn but she shook her head and got up on her own.

He sighed but walked towards the door with the pistol still in his hands. "Now follow me." He said as she walked to the door too.

"Can I have my gun back?" She asked. She was still frightened of him and wanted her gun back just in case.

"No, you'll be fine for the next couple of miles with just me around. Besides, I don't think I can trust you with this gun yet. I don't want you to turn on me." He smirked at the irony of his words. He was the infected here and she was the human yet he was worried about her hurting him.

They walked through the building in silence and Rook couldn't help but wonder what was going through Robyn's head. She was being lead around by an infected right now; she must be thinking some crazy things.

As soon as they walked outside and back into the alley, Robyn let out a scream. Rook sighed and turned around; the words 'what now' about to escape his lips when he saw her get dragged back by a tongue. He frowned but walked over to the screaming girl. "Snare! Put her down before I cut your tongue off dammit!" He growled angrily. He had walked outside first to make sure that Snare saw he was with her. Snare was just being stupid.

"Hehe, sure thing." Snare answered back as the tongue wrapped around the girl loosened and then moved away. Snare climbed down from the top of the building to where Rook and Robyn were. He looked over Robyn and smiled. "Hey toots, the name's Snare."

Robyn screamed and Rook covered her mouth. "Okay you're going to have to learn not to scream every time you see a new infected, there are a lot of them you're probably going to meet and you need to keep your cool."

"I still say we eat her." Snare chuckled. "She looks tasty."

Robyn looked over at Rook, who was still covering her mouth, and then fell into him. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground but she was out cold. She must have passed out from everything that had just happened.

"Way to go Snare." Rook growled. "She's out cold."

Snare chuckled. "Well if we run into any other infected they're gunna say a lot worse things then that. I'm only preparing her." He said in his defense.

Rook shook his head in annoyance. "Great. Now I have to carry her." He grumbled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Eh, it'll save us time anyways, she'll move too slow." Snare said as he began to walk away. "To your place then eh?"

Rook nodded. "Yeah I suppose."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **Yeah new story! This one has all new characters and a new plot. This story is going to be from Robyn's POV unless I change my mind at the last second. I just wanted to open it with Rook's POV. If anyone reading this reads my other story as well, don't worry, I'm still going to write it. But anyways, please review this story and let me know what you think. Thank you!


End file.
